hogwarts school of music and art
by S.B.Cits howitsdone
Summary: What if Hogwarts wasn't a school filled with wizards but a school filled with musical geniuses , brass- Slytherin Hufflepuff -percussion Ravenclaw -woodwinds Gryffindor -strings
1. Chapter 1

"oi, James...stop "yelled Sirius as he spirited to get closer to James ,who seemed to be able to fly.

"come on padfoot ,your grandmother runs faster than that ." James said as he looked back to see his three best friends; Remus Lupin ,Sirius black and believe it or not Peter Pettigrew.

"why are you in such a rush, we don't even have to be in the great hall until 10:30?"responded Remus while his sandy hair got into his face.

Peter was straggling to keep up with the group,with Remus only a few feet ahead of him and black running side by side with James.

"I have to be the first one there, I want to be the first one to audition,so that the judges remember me." Said James,"this year was going to be different I am going to get principle player and finally show Lilly flower that I can do more than joke around"though James to himself. Ever since James was accepted into the Hogwarts school of music and art ,he fell in love with lilly evans the most artistically gift girl in the whole school. Only to his bad luck ,she hated him simply because he would play harmless jokes on her beloved Severus. Soon James came to a stop in front of the doors of the great hall.

"hey? James how are you going to audition with out your instrument..." Asked Peter as he finally reached the rest of the group. The smirk on James face fell once he realized that he hadn't brought his cello to the audition, a explosion of laughter fill the drafty halls of the Hogwarts school of music and art.


	2. Chapter 2

James was about to explode,it was already 10:15 there was no way he could get to his room and back in time, foot steps rang in hall behind him. The group to boys turned to see a wave of students running to be the first person to audition for the headmaster of the school Dumbledore,and of course leading the pack of stamping students, was Lilly Evans walking ever so smoothly as if this happens every day.

"James...look who is behind Lilly flower"teased Sirius,pointing to the greasy hair boy trying his best to keep up with Lilly."Severus Snape " whispered James under his breathe, Severus was Lilly's child hood friend, and was madly in love with her, though no one understood why Lilly was friends with him, since he looked down on students that needed a scholarship to attend Hogwarts. Snape and his group of brass players believed they were above the other sections, while the other sections thought the brass were bullies and cocky jerks. The strings and the brass usually had the most trouble getting alone, for the fact they were complete opposites of each other. The woodwinds and the percussion usually stayed to there sections but if there was ever a concert they would cheer for the strings.

"hey Lilly" said Remus

"how are you this fine morning"asked Peter

"Lilly flower, you have no idea how we have missed you"said Sirius

Hey Evans"James said as Lilly stopped to pushed opened the door to the great hall with her violin in hand ,ready for the performance she was about to give.

"Remus lovely to see you again"

" Peter, how are you"

" black "

" and of course Potter..."she said " I believe you need your instrument to audition."

Another explosion of laughter came from the group of boys ,all of course expect James.

"You know you dont always have act like you hate me" James comment curling his lip into his signature smile "hate and love are extremely close together you know"

Lilly's face burned from the comment "I think we have only reached hate then."

After she passed through door of the great hall , a fist pierced James skull , James turned to return the hit only to see a crow faced boy, crouched down yelling over his hand

" what the..."

"GOSH THAT HURT ,WHAT IS YOUR SKULL MADE OF POTTER"cried Snape holding his hand, as if by holding it the pain would stop. James was ready to pounce on Snape and give a pick of his mind, but before he could Sirius grabbed his right arm while Remus grabbed his left.

" we don't have time for you Snape" responded Remus as he and Sirius held back James before he could punch Snape in the nose.

" that's right,run away and hey Potter stay away from Lilly she's mine and ... Dont you forget "

"Sirius did you hear what crow face just said" asked Remus

"I believe he said that he owned Lilly, I am not mistaken"Sirius answered with a devilish grin on his face With that last comment Remus and Sirius let go of James , allowing him to pick Severus up from the group and pin him to the wall

"PEOPLE ARE NOT THINGS YOU CAN OWN",yelled james, after a couple of seconds had passes he dropped the shaking Severus to ground and directed himself back up to the string dorms.

"aww... How I love the smell of victory in the morning" said Sirius as he patted James on the shoulders.

"agreed" answered the rest of the boys .


	3. Chapter 3

" Password" asked the security guard

"come on , Marge you know who we are" James wined to the red dressed woman

Sirius pushed passed Remus and Peter " guys let me handle this" the group stared at Sirius

"You... We are never going to get " Remus commented

" Marge baby , we have know each other for a very long time" Sirius said " I know we can't get in without the password but if you lets in this one and I'll make sure to reward you with something special" Sirius said winking at Marge. The boys are fight back the feeling to gag, at Sirius's comments.

"Black I'll let you in but the favor is not needed" Marge said having a face of disgust by Sirius's comment, finally letting the marauders in , after they were a in the commons room James said" what was that padfoot"

"that was a new level of gross that is what that was " said Remus gaging at memory of Sirius talking to Marge

"hey I got the job done! Hey where are you going?" Said Sirius looking at Peter run up the spiral staircase to the boys dorm

" I am getting tom , my audition time is in 20 minutes" yelled Peter as he ran up the stairs

Remus scanned the room for the clock , "10:35! You have to be kidding me right now " Remus appeared to be in panic as he ran up the stairs.

" What is going on" James asked realizing that they had to be ready to perform at 10:30 , as he ran up the stairs he heard Sirius yell " is no going to saying about Peter calling his violin tom?"

Once James reached the mess of a room the marauders had called home for the past 6 years now, he scanned the room for his red cello case , it seemed to be in the back of the room against the wall

"Oi Remus hand me Harry would you"

" Harry? Wait you named your instrument too?" He heard Sirius said has he came up the stairs.

" yeah, Remus named his viola violet" James reapplied grabbing harry from Remus who seem to have believed it would be lighter than it actually is.

" your viola is a girl, what on earth" Sirius asked " just hand me my straight right up bass"

"hey don't judge violet , at least I didn't promise a 45 year old woman a nice reward" Remus said handing the bass to Sirius, Peter started crying because he was laughing so hard and James was tackled to the ground by Sirius.

*5 minutes later

" Guys get a move on we don't have time for this" Remus yelled from the bottom if the stairs

" how did he even get passed us" James asked Sirius

" I say witch craft" Sirius said with a devilish grin

The three boys head down the stairs and into the brightly red commons room, after leaving Strings dorms and escaping the black fan club and Potter fan club they finally reached the great hall.

After what seemed to be hours the auditions were over, the Hogwarts student body and professors started their journey to the dinning hall. The halls glowed with the last bit of light before the moon rouse in the sky, all the students wore there required uniforms to dinner , the girls wore a black skirt with a white blouse with there section tie and the boys wore a similar uniform expect they wore pants and a bow tie with a blazer. The dinning hall a massive room painted white, the ceiling was made entirely of glass this idea was brought up by one of the students a couple years back , arguing that if the students should be able to look up at the stars and dream of what they could become. Though it wasn't a solid argument the headmaster supported the idea of the glass ceiling, the dining hall was set up with four tables each representing a section. The far east table was String's on their left was woodwinds' , on the far west was the brass and to their right was percussion, each student would sit at their respective section table. As usual Dumbledore step up to his beloved gold podium welcoming the the new students and allowed them to sit at in there respectfully section , the marauders placed themselves respectfully close to the string quartet. The String quartet was made up of the most talented female violinist in Hogwarts; Marlene, Alice ,Mary and Lilly. This group of elite girls were also known as the James and Sirius hater club, the irony of club is quite funny for the fact that James and Sirius would not pay attention to any other girls but the two leaders of the PSHC Lilly and Marlene.

" so James how do you think your audition went" asked Remus not looking up from his plate of food.

" great... I nailed my scales and the sight reading was really easy" James said directing his gaze on Lilly

Remus almost choked when he heard the words sight reading" James you know there wasn't any sighting reading right" Remus said looking up at James and he looked at Sirius who responded

" he means the piece they gave us at the end of last year to practice, I think its called allegro and allegrettos"

" I bet you made Mozart roll over in his grave" Peter chuckled.

"well from what I heard it actually really good" Sirius said , James seemed to glow with pride at the comment still keep his gaze on Lilly.

" Black could you please get him to stop staring " Lilly said coldly pointing her fork at James , who seemed to be in some trance.

" Nope...but what's your problem Evans , you should feel blessed that someone as awesome as James likes you " he said stuffing more chicken into his mouth, Lilly was about to answer when Dumbledore's voice boom through the room , directing very ones attention to him,he placed himself once again on is golden podium.

" I am aware that the announcement of principle players is supposed to be tomorrow but this year Hogwarts principle players will have the honor of performing for the Minster of music , Steven Collins." The room went silent at the mention of his name, Steven Collins was the most famous composer of his generation, and very few people had the opportunity of preforming for him. " As you know the auditions held today were ment to decide who would be the lucky group of people to become principle players if I call your name please step forward , now with out further delay the principle player for violin is ... Lilly Evans" the room erupted into applause , Lilly rouse from her sit with such grace that even swans would be jealous

" the principle player for percussion Branden Bears" Branden was a tall, very well built and high fived his fellow percussionist has he made his way to the front of the room.

" Martha Rosencutter" was a oboe player with bright blue eyes that pierced through he dark skin,

" Severus Snape trumpet principle play" the crow faced boy stumbled on his way to the front causing the whole room to giggle , James almost fell out of his seat which only brought unwanted attention from Lilly. Half way done the list of principle players Remus was called as principle violists , the waited moment had arrived

" the cello principle player is... Well this is new James Potter." The whole Potter fan club got to their feet as well as most of the string table. James was catch off guard, he never thought he would actually become principle player. He made his way giving high fiving also blow kisses to his beloved supporters and by supporters he directed every kiss to Lilly , who blush deepen with every kiss blown her way.


	4. Chapter 4

The aftermath of Strings celebration was displayed all over the commons room, banners were hung and streamers thrown all around. Bottles were scattered throughout the floor and tables , most of which seemed to be emptied by the single person still enjoying the little time left before the pressures of the morning .

After drinking over half of the alcohol supply the marauders kept hidden for special occasions the single soul settled itself in the far corner of the room. Sitting alone in the old fart selling arm chair, scribbling in a wore out blue notebook covered in doddles of complicated swirls, was Lilly Evans the girl of a million songs. Her mothers voice replayed in her mind as she sat alone " You are capable of so many anything's" her mother would say. Lilly's hair was proof of her stubbornness, when she was little she wanted to prove to all the people who said that a poor girl like her could never get into Hogwarts and here she was proving them wrong.

Her hands were cover in led from her pencil that scribbled viscously across the pages of her notebook. Most of the pages were painting with elegant designs of flowers others of a graceful cellist. Lilly's hands brought to life another painting only this time the drawing did not consist of a cellist or a flower but of a hooded creature, that haunted lilly ever since that unfortunate day,tears began to stain the face of the creature changing its form.

"no...noo NO.." Lilly yelped in between sobs,as she pressed her hands to her head trying to stop the memory from over taking her. A fire grew in Lilly ,mixing with her confusion and agony Lilly threw the bottle she had at her side, nearly missing the grand piano in the middle of the room.

Across the room a half drunk shadow made its way to the arm chair that contained the fire that was drowning itself in it's own tears, the shadow hovered over Lilly. After a few seconds the shadow covered Lilly , allowing her to bring herself closer to him with every ongoing sob. Lilly craned her neck to view the face of the one solid thing she had to hold on to "James" she said to herself.

James looked down on the crying Lilly and smiled as her eyes meet his, he held her tightly as if he were to let go she fall apart. James looked into the emerald eyes that belonged to the only person that caused his heart to stop, Lilly let go the breath she didn't know she had been holding since she saw the unmistakable jet black hair that had no type of grooming ever done to it. Both Lilly and James stared into each others eyes for a long time, never once looking away or unlocking arms not once noticing that the night had turned to day , the only thing that matter was them.


End file.
